d' Amour ou d' Amitié
by attrape-reve
Summary: Quand à la radio passe une musique qui vous correspond, quand un échange se passe par radios interposées, deux vies en seront changées…


**Bonjour mes petits loups et mes petites louves.**

Alors en attendant que je poste un nouveau chapitre dans « La Visage-pâle et le Quileute » je vous poste un Os dont l'idée trône depuis un petit moment dans mon ordi.

C'est une histoire toute simple, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps, un peu de simplicité Diantre !

Et puis je voudrais faire une réclamation :

**POURQUOI IL Y A SI PEU DE FAN FIC SUR JACOB/BELLA ?**

Franchement ça me frustre, j'aimerais avoir autant le choix que pour des Bella/Edward. C'est quoi cette discrimination ! Et les hommes normaux et simples, on ne les aime pas ou quoi!

Donc je me réaffirme TEAM JACOB (mm si j'apprécie les fans fic Edward/Bella, mais en humain)

Je suis pour les mecs drôles, beaux, sexy, normaux !

Enfin voilà après mon petit intermède je continue la présentation de cet OS song

Pov : alternance narrateur (donc moi ^^), Jacob et Bella

Couple : Jacob/Bella

Artiste: Céline Dion

Chanson: D'amour Ou D'amitié

**Mise en bouche (et oui c'est que je suis une gourmande et je pense que vous aussi) :**

Quand à la radio passe une musique qui vous correspond, quand un échange se passe par radios interposées, quand deux vies vont changer…

ATTENTION, C'EST PARTI !!!

***

**D'AMOUR OU D'AMITIE**

Jacob a lancé un ultimatum à Bella. Elle doit choisir la vie qu'elle veut. Bien qu'il l'aime à la folie, il ne veut et ne peut plus vivre dans cette situation. Il l'aime, elle l'aime mais il y a toujours _l'autre_. Celui qui lui a prit son cœur et qui refuse de le lui rendre alors qu'_il_ la abandonné. Mais comment fait-elle pour encore _l'_aimer après ce qu'_il_ lui a fait ? Jacob ne comprend pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Déjà comment aimer un vampire ?

Cela fait une semaine qui lui a dit de choisir, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il souffrait de la situation. Elle n'a rien répondu, alors il attend qu'elle se décide, qu'elle choisisse.

Il est allongé dans son lit. Il a mit la radio, il y passe de vielles chansons de variété française. Les mains derrière la tête, il réfléchit, les paroles lui correspondent tellement.

**JACOB :**

**Elle pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais.**

**Et son sourire ne ment pas quand elle vient me chercher **

**Elle aime bien me parler des choses qu'elle a vues **

**Du chemin qu'elle a fait et de tous ses projets **

Oui Bella pense à moi, elle est ma moitié mais elle ne veut pas se l'admettre. Alors j'attends, j'attends qu'elle veuille enfin admettre qu'elle m'aime, mais en attendant, je me contente de la voir heureuse avec moi. C'est déjà un bon point, je lui donne le sourire et la fais rire (_comme on dit femme qui rit à moitié dans son lit)_. J'écoute ce qu'elle me dit, je la vois revivre petit à petit, jour après jour, elle redevient _ma_ Bella, j'ose espérer qu'elle oublie cette sangsue.

*******

Pendant ce temps, Bella est également dans sa chambre. Elle est assise à sa fenêtre, elle se pose des milliers de questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il de choisir ? Pourquoi c'est si dure ? Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Peur d'oublier Edward ? Peur d'aimer Jacob ? Peur de ses sentiments ? Pourquoi j'hésite ?  
comment ? comment j'ai fais pour aimer deux personnes en même temps ? comment choisir entre son premier amour et un « naissant » ?...

Alors elle reste à regarder dehors. Spectatrice du monde, spectatrice de sa vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle a toujours tout subit : quitter son père parce que sa mère l'a emmené avec elle, revenir vers son père parce que sa mère était triste sans Phil, aimer Edward parce qu'il avait cette fascination vampirique, s'attacher à Jacob parce qu'il réparait son petit cœur brisé…

Elle espère trouver une réponse en regardant les feuilles tomber des arbres. Chaque feuille rousse qui s'écoule est un grain de sable dans le sablier de son existence. Elle attend que la réponde apparaisse comme évidente. Qu'elle lui saute aux yeux.

La radio est enclenchée, elle écoute vaguement les mélodies, trop prise dans ses pensées, mais une musique attire son attention, c'est une chanson française.

**BELLA :**

**Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles **

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit **

**Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie **

**Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui **

Je réfléchis trop. Mais comment choisir. J'en suis incapable. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une autre fille et qu'il veut être sûr que rien n'est possible avec moi pour foncer dans une relation amoureuse. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra. Il ne me ferait pas ça ? Hein ? Est ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Ou alors c'est moi qui imagine tous ces gestes tendres qu'il a pour moi.

**IL est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer **

**Moi seule peux décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié **

Oui c'est bien vrai je ne sais pas comment l'aimer. Qu'est –il pour moi ? un ami ? plus ? beaucoup plus ? … je n'ai pas encore la réponse.

***

Jacob fixe sa fenêtre depuis son lit il regard les feuilles tomber. Et une encore, encore une seconde où qu'il n'est pas avec Bella, où elle n'est pas dans ses bras. Où il ne peut pas respirer l'odeur de sa peau… il soupir… comment lui montrer qu'il l'aime… il soupir…

**JACOB :**

**Moi je t'aime et je peux t'offrir ma vie **

**Même si tu ne veux pas de ma vie **

**Je rêve de tes bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment t'aimer **

**Tu as l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié **

Bella est absorbée par le dehors, et voit le monde sans le voir. Elle pense…

**BELLA :**

**Et je suis comme une île en plein océan **

**On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand **

Il soupir… il rage… il veut plus… il l'a veut. Il frappe sur son oreiller.

**JACOB :**

**Rien à lui dire tu sais bien que j'ai tout à donner **

**Rien qu'à sourire à t'attendre à vouloir le gagner **

**Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me paraît long **

**Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de toi**

Elle fixe toujours la fenêtre, comme si elle voyait quelque chose, quelqu'un qui pour nous est invisible, imperceptible.

**BELLA :**

**Tu es si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment t'aimer **

**MOI seule peux décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié **

Jacob regard la fenêtre, il semble avoir capté quelque chose, un regard ?

**JACOB**

**Moi je t'aime et je peux t'offrir ma vie **

**Même si tu ne veux pas de ma vie **

Bella laisse couler une larme.

**BELLA**

**Je rêve de tes bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment t'aimer **

**J'ai l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié…**

La musique se termine, comme l'échange qu'il vient d'y avoir lieu.

Cela fais plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une demi heure que Jacob a retourné son visage face au plafond et a fermé les yeux. Imaginant que Bella va frapper à la porte et lui dire :

**-je veux une histoire d'amour Jack.**

Il avait l'impression de l'entendre si distinctement. Comme si elle était belle et bien là. Il tourna son regard dans la direction de sa porte de chambre. Elle était là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jacob courut vers elle, lui prit le visage en coupe.

**-tu peux répéter ?  
-je veux une histoire d'amour Jack.**

Jacob embrassa passionnément Bella, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à son torse, lui rendant son baiser…

_**The end…**_

Attrape-reve ou l'art de faire aimer Céline Dion ? LOL

Sinon j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plut, qu'il vous permettra d'attendre mes prochains post (pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes histoires)

Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur

Gros bisous mes petits loups.

Attrap-reve


End file.
